


Bedtime Stories with Dad

by SkyPendragon



Category: Fate/stay night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPendragon/pseuds/SkyPendragon
Summary: A young princess in Luxembourg is read a bedtime story from her father. [Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that is from the RP site I'm in which the story is set in Fate/Orbis Telos. I hope you enjoyed it!

"Hello Father."

She had not seen her father in the past month, he was just busy with his job as the Grand Duke usually. The man himself was just so swamped with work that he had little time to spend some time with the family. The man was in his office, his fingers were flipping through the paperwork that he had to do. The teenage princess knew too well that the needs of the people came first than her own personal needs and yet, she had longed to spend time with her father. Her grandfather had been training her from the day she was able to pick up Magecraft and was groomed to become one of the royal family's worthy magi.

The Grand Duke had finished his work, he walked out of the office and seemed to be tired. The young princess approached him with a smile, attempting to cheer him up after a long day of work. Perhaps he had time today to be with her, she was getting rather tired of the awkward conversations she had with her mother. Her own mother being like a muggle from the Harry Potter books, she did not know what magecraft was despite living in a household where magi were present.

"Father, I wish to spend just a little time with you. I know you must be tired, but I have been waiting long." Isolde said, her eyes gazing at her father's face.

Her father rubbed his temple, it was clear that he had some stress going on, but had attempted to hide it even from his family. He placed a hand on her shoulder, it was a sign that he really understood what was going on.

"Yes, I...do believe we are missing our time together, sweetie. If you like, I can indulge you with stories of my youth when I come to your room."

She was excited! This was the momentous occasion that she had been waiting for, not to mention that he would be telling her stories about his youth too. So the princess had continued on with her royal duties at the palace, anticipating the story time at nightfall. When nightfall had come, she was in her room studying from her tome. A knock at the door had pulled her into reality, Isolde opened the door. There stood her father adorned in his usual regal wardrobe and with a smile on his face.

She had lied down on her bed while her father had asked her what she wanted to know. He had sat across from her bed, his arms were draped across the chair.

"What story did you want to hear?" He asked, his stress had gone away apparently.

She contemplated before settling on something that she was very interested in. "Father, can you tell me about that tome that grandfather used to have?" The Grand Duke's eyes gazed over at the tome and back to her. "Why is that, sweetie?"

"I heard from grandfather that you have used it at some point. Is that right?" Her curiosity was showing through the sound of her voice.

He had simply nodded to her and then began to tell the story that she requested of him.

"Well once upon a time, there was a prince named Henri. He was tall, handsome, and had a good head on his shoulders. His father had raised him to become a magus worthy of the royal family's name and he was very very proud of his son."

She was very immersed into the story, attempting to stay awake as he continued on.

"One day, his father decided that he would give his son a magic spell book, capable of making the flowers bloom and the trees to grow. The prince took his book to school every day, learning from it the Magecraft of the royal line. His friends were not aware that this was a magic spell book, but they could not decipher the words inside it."

He cleared his throat and continued further, clearly he was very engrossed with what he was telling to her.

"His friends decided to play a harmless prank on the prince. One day at school, they took his book from the desk. They were not aware that it had a defense mechanism: whoever touches the book gets a burning sensation. One of the young men's hands had felt a burning sensation when he placed his hands on the book. When the prince found out, he was furious."

The Grand Duke paused to look over at his daughter. She was just as engrossed as he was and that made him happy.

"He demanded to know why they had done such a thing, not aware that it was just a harmless prank. One of the young men stepped up, telling him that it was just a harmless prank they had pulled and that they apologized for it. The prince understood, he was just so quick to conclusions that he might have them imprisoned on the spot. Years later after the incident, the prince was formally crowned Grand Duke of Luxembourg and has since kept his country in peace and prosperity. The tome had gone back to his father, but now it had been passed down to the Grand Duke's youngest daughter, a little princess that everyone adored. And they all lived happily ever after."

The Grand Duke finished as soon as he saw his daughter sleeping soundly on her bed. He ruffled her hair affectionately and got up from the chair, he was careful not to wake her up. He heard her mumbling in her sleep and the words were...

"I love you so much, Father..."

The man smiled as he quietly walked up to the door, but not before speaking to her one last time.

"I love you too, my little princess."


End file.
